


We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off

by soph_veccs18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because they're so hard to find, Drama, F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Please ignore my tags and give it a chance, Trying my hardest to make a fic where the OFC is not a Mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_veccs18/pseuds/soph_veccs18
Summary: “Whilst that would usually be true, you’re not just any girl anymore; you’re our girl now.” At my confused look, James elaborates. “The boys and I have been talking and we all like you, so we thought we’d keep you. You're smart, funny, and we are interested in inviting you into our pack.” I think my face was permanently frozen into a look of stupidity.The offer was extremely flattering; James just offering me a spot in his group of friends and I could only imagine the jealousy that would flow but that would also mean I would be officially under the scrutiny of the entire student body. And as much as I thought of James, I didn’t really know him that well. Not to mention Sirius or Remus or Peter.I felt like a fan meeting a celebrity and this celebrity just asked me to marry him; obviously you want to say yes but a part of you knows that your fantasy is about to become a reality and may fall short.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new to the world of AO3! First fic so any advice or critique would be really appreciated! Especially with making sure Adelaide doesn't become a Mary Sue. Thanks and I hope you like it!

“Mama, would you please stop? She looks fine.” I close my eyes, exasperated at my mom’s insistence on changing my little sister’s dress robes one more time. 

“Addy, please, there’s no harm in wanting to look nice; especially for the group of people that are going to be at this gathering.” My mother shushes me pulling on the bottom of Emmy’s robes one more time, before moving to mess with my hair, running her fingers through my curls.

“Mama please! You have nothing to prove to these people, okay? There is no difference between you or anyone at this party! Dad and Pops and Grams know this; Benji, Emmy and I know this; why can’t you see that?” I question, stopping her forcefully as she tries to go fix her makeup.

“You don’t understand what it was like Addy, when your dad chose me over all of those girls…Pureblood girls. Every wizarding family in England had a fit and if it wasn’t for your Grams you probably wouldn’t exist.” She took a deep breath to calm herself before plowing on. “I know I have their support and I know there is nothing wrong with me but around those people… I transform into a twenty-year-old child again.” She admits, staring at her reflection in the mirror, trying to smooth out invisible wrinkles in her dress.

I roll my eyes fondly at my mother, trying to force myself into her mindset; I understood what it felt like to be vulnerable but I could never see how she felt inferior to anyone. My mother was a beautiful woman, even at age 44; she had aged like a fine wine and could fill a dress better than me. Her strength and kindness drew people to her and made her one hell of mother. 

“Mama, am I ready to go to the party?” Emmy asks, sitting patiently at the bottom of my mother’s bed. I smiled sweetly at my four-year-old sister, whose blonde hair was pulled into adorably curly pigtails and her green eyes were brought out by her violet dress robes.

“Yes mama, are we ready to go the party?” I inquire, one eyebrow raised sharply.

“Absolutely baby; you girls look gorgeous.” Mom states grabbing Emmy from the bed to put her on the floor.

“Gorgeous? We wouldn’t be talking about me would we?” a voice from the door startles all of us. As we turned, Benji, my older and apparently very arrogant, brother came into our view looking extremely dashing. Benji had gotten our mother’s blonde hair, just like Emmy, and startling green eyes that we all had inherited from our father. The strapping seventeen-year-old believes he runs the world and unfortunately, most of the girls in our school reinforced this idea.

“Benjamin Joseph Ollivander, you will be the best looking lad at this party.” Mom exclaims, surging to give him a kiss on the cheek before he could pull away.

“Thanks ma, but not necessary; I already know I am the most attractive man at this party.” He grins, brandishing a smile that would make anyone jealous.

Just before I could make a sarcastic comment about his big head, Dad peaked his head around the corner and ushered us to hurry up. No doubt Grams was downstairs just about freaking out and Pops was trying to figure a way out of this party.

To be fair to Grams, she doesn’t often force us to these types of shindigs because she knows she is the only one to enjoy them—besides Emmy— and the amount of stress it causes our mother. The one party a year that she refuses to let us out of is Mr. and Mrs. Potter’s annual summer gathering; the Potters were great friends of my Grams and she would guilt all of us, even Pops, into putting on happy, excited smiles. 

I paused to glance at myself in the hallway mirror, mouth twisting as I pulled on my dress to adjust it appropriately. The light blue dress was silky and I enjoyed the way it swished on the floor as I walked; the shoes had been something I refused to negotiate on, the sliver sandals much more comfortable than the strappy heels my mother had original bought for me.

As my eyes found themselves in the mirror, I notice my father had paused alongside me; his eyes ran along my face, a small sad smile gracing his lips and I tried to see the young woman he saw. My face had become more defined in the past year, my cheekbones high, chin sharp and baby fat that was lingering in my cheeks had all but disappeared. Blemishes that were currently covered by makeup lingered on my cheeks and my eyes were far too small, crinkling at the corner and I hated my smile. 

“Stop it Adelaide, you look beautiful.” My father states when he sees the drop in my smile. 

I nodded to appease him and followed the procession of people as we made our way down to the foyer. My house wasn’t as grand as it could be considering my father’s family is old money but my parents liked the quaintness that was our home. It was three floors, decorated for comfort and necessity as there was a four-year-old in the house who would destroy anything precious; however, everyone had their own room and bathroom and nobody in my family wanted for anything.

“Thank Godric, we thought you all had gotten lost up there.” My grams yelled at us as we finally reached them. Grams looked beautiful in navy blue robes and Pops was distinguishably handsome as he stood beside her in black dress robes. 

“Well look at you, my beautiful girl.” Pops says as he pulls me into a hug as Grams quickly assessed all of us to see if we were dressed appropriately. 

“Thanks Pops, I think you are going to be the fittest bloke there.” I reply, giving his wrinkled cheek a kiss.

“I’m taken darling; those birds will have to find someone else to ogle.” I snort at his look of glee. 

“I’ll be sure to drop that into every conversation I have tonight.” I promise and take his hand as Grams snaps that we are getting ready to Apparate. 

I mentally prepare myself for the snap but nothing can quite explain what it feels to apparate; one second your standing and the next your heart drops into your stomach and then your feet find solid ground.

“I hate that.” I gasp as I try to catch my breath, holding unto Pops for dear life, who was as cool as cucumber. 

“When you have done it as much times as me doll you barely feel it.” I smile at Pops before taking his offered arm and follow Grams and Benji through the gates of Potter Manor. I glanced curiously at the wizards standing at the gates who smiled at me with ease.

“Pops, the…” I trail off at the look he gives me; the clear, “Not the place Addy” look that I have gotten all my life. I stayed silent as the doors opened on their own and Mrs. Potter was waiting in the front hall for us; well not specifically for us but to greet her guests as any good host knows how to do. 

“Euphemia!” My grams greets excitedly, leaning forward to hug Mrs. Potter tightly. Mrs. Potter was closer to my gram’s age than to my mom’s; graying with grace is a phrase that perfectly captures Mrs. Potter. And her husband was just as dashing, rocking the handsome professor look that all the girls in my dorm would agree is surprisingly attractive.

“Emilia! You look beautiful.” Mrs. Potter returned Grams’ enthusiasms before commenting on how gorgeous Emmy was, complimenting mom’s dress and dad’s robes, pinching Benji’s cheeks before moving closer to Pops and I.

“William, you get more handsome every time I see you.” She states, leaning in to give Pops a kiss on both cheeks. Her cool blue eyes rested on me and my face twisted into a timid smile. 

“And you must be little Adelaide; you have grown so much since we last saw you, and Godric, you are stunning. Good luck keeping boys away from this one Leo.” She threw that comment at dad and he grimaced as if to say I know.

“Thank you Mrs. Potter. You look beautiful.” I reply kindly and I wasn’t lying; her pastel cream dress robes clung to her shape wonderfully and her thick red hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

“Thank you love but to be so young and pretty is a gift that we all eventually lose. I have made peace with my loss.” She whispered to me before directing her attention to all of us. “Please make yourselves comfortable and mingle around. You are all more than welcome here—and Benjamin if you run into my son and Sirius, please send them this way.” With a curt nod from Benji, Mrs. Potter went to greet the people entering. Mr. Potter shot me a wink as Pops and I passed him, my blush taking over my face. 

Now the Potters had wonderfully lavish house that just screamed of money—tastefully—but made me afraid of touching anything. The grand staircase immediately followed the foyer and led to, I assume, the Potter family’s private rooms. If you keep walking past the staircase to your right would be an exquisite entertaining room that would make any fairy-tale princess jealous and it was filled with people who came to celebrate with the Potters. I saw classmates of mine and their parents, teachers, and even ministry members whose pictures were always in the papers. I half expected Professor Dumbledore to walk out of one of the many nooks in the house and announce his presence. 

The Potter house was all arches and marble floors and tasteful artwork that probably costed more than my house. We were well off but the Potters were in a league of their own; and as magnificent as it was, it all made me feel very small. I glanced around to find I was the only who was stopped and mesmerized by the house; Grams and Pops were mingling with old friends, Dad and Mom dancing with Emmy between them, and Benji had disappeared. 

I considered entering the—I have no other word for it but ballroom—before deciding to explore this beautiful home a little bit more. I wouldn’t be missed and if I had entered I would have been roped into dancing with any young man my Grams could have forced upon me. 

With a decisive turn left, I found myself in the dining room that was fit to seat as many people in all of Godrics Hallow, the table seemingly endless. Passing by the beautifully set out dining table, I strode through the state of the art kitchen which was bustling with house elves. I smiled at each one of them and said hello as I passed through to a sitting room where I found Benji and a few fellow students from Hogwarts. 

I waited for Benji to acknowledge my presence before rolling my eyes as he pointedly looked towards the brunette that was hanging off his arm. I noticed two out of the four Marauders, as they liked to call themselves, sitting comfortably as if they lived here. Sirius Black was chatting to a blonde who was eating it up and Remus Lupin was speaking with a 7th Year Ravenclaw, I believe, and the topic of their discussion seemed pretty intimate as they did not look away from one another. 

The thing about these boys were they made you feel like they had a secret that everyone wanted in on; a one up on life. They were so untouchable, so unaffected, and pristine that nothing got to them and it made them seem immortal.

Sirius Black with his long black hair, fathomless grey eyes, and casual elegance that I would never be able to achieve made you want to stop and stare. He was every girls fantasy; the bad boy who wasn’t bad at all and who you wanted to fix.

Remus Lupin whose kindness made him a saint to anyone who met him; his blond hair and amber eyes made girls blush and his lack of judgement made you believe you could tell him anything. 

Even Peter Pettigrew, who people often commented was the odd boy out as he was a little on the chubby side and not nearly as attractive as the other boys; he had this knowledge, this little piece of what made these boys so different and that attracted people to him.

I glanced around for the leader of the group and the gentleman that was meant to be greeting people with his parents but found no James Potter present. With a final glance at Sirius—hey don’t judge me! —I continued on my journey and headed towards the back door. 

I whistled low as I took in the beautiful landscape and flowers. They literally glowed in the dark and my hand came up to trail after them before a voice stopped me. 

“I wouldn’t touch those; they cause a really horrible rash and you’re far too pretty for that.” I glanced up to see James Potter sitting on ledge of trickling fountain, head in his hands and dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. 

“Apparently I am so pretty you don’t even have to see me to know that.” I tease unexpectedly, immediately blushing when he looks up. I walk towards him slowly and sit beside him when he doesn’t make any move against it. “Your mom is looking for you.” I inform him and wish I could take it back when he rolls his eyes.

“I know, I begged to be left out of this bloody evening but mum wouldn’t have it of course.” He mumbled and slid his glasses up his nose. 

“I tried the same thing with my Grams but it didn’t work…” I state but then realize what that could mean. “Not that there is anything wrong with your family of course; this just isn’t my thing you know?” I ramble and he smiles at me before bubbling over with laughter.

I sat there as he continued to laugh as if I have said the funniest thing in the world. “I am sorry, I just haven’t laughed like that in a long time.” I smile at his explanation and nod in understanding.

“Are you okay James?” I inquire gesturing to his position and the party inside. 

He didn’t answer, simply handed me a letter that he pulled from his robe. I plucked it out of his hand and gave him a curious look before turning to the letter, noting the Hogwarts stamp. 

“Dear Mr. Potter,  
It is my honor to offer you the position of Head Boy…” I trail of with a squeal. “James this is amazing! Congratulations!” I go to hug him before I remember myself. “Sorry but this is awesome! What’s wrong?” I ask at his strangely forlorn look.

“Because what about Remus? And how am I a good influence on people? And… and...” he seemed to be at a loss for words and I guessed about his less thought. 

“And Lily is most likely Head Girl?” I test out, seeking his eyes. He nods and I sigh in understanding. 

“I’m in love with her.” He said it so sadly that I felt my eyes start to glisten. “And I don’t know if I can handle another year of her hating me.”

“I don’t think she hates you James! I don’t even think she knows you.” I assure him and I wish there was more to do. 

“I just wish she could see me for me you know? I am not the same fourth year arrogant toe rag that she used to know but she refuses to see how I’ve grown.” He seemed to be venting now. 

“James, maybe it’s time you let go of Lily.” I let out gently and quickly continue when he looks up. “Have you heard the muggle saying ‘If you love something let it go and if it comes back to you it would always be yours’? Maybe…just be her friend. Be kind to her. Show her why you’re good a guy but don’t do it because you have ulterior motive.” I caution him.

He was staring at me like I had just opened his eyes to the universe and before I knew it, he was leaning in to press his lips to mine. I was too surprised to kiss back but it was over before it even really started. 

“Thank you… Just thank you.” James smiled at me and I sat there, nodding a bit unconscious to my responses. He jumped up and started towards the door back to the party.

“Hey love, umm… I know you’re Benji Ollivander’s sister but what’s your name?” He looked a bit sheepish to be asking but I just giggled.

“Adelaide but my friends call me Addy.” I tell him and he smiles. 

“We’re friends Addy.” He lets me know before ducking inside.

As a smile graces my face, I notice the lovely sea creatures swimming in the fountain; big blue eyes staring up at me and I put my hand out for the Grillow, a type of underwater species that resembled a muggle frog. The grillow jumped into my offered hand and I sat quietly with him for a moment, taking in what just happened.

“James Potter just… well he kissed me I suppose.” I mutter to the grillow, who simply stared up at me. “Gosh and if this thing with Lily Evans doesn’t work out that’s going to be on my head…. Dear Godric, what I have gotten myself into?” I ask before chuckling at myself.

“Goodbye darling.” I whisper to the grillow before setting him back in the pond. I glanced around one more time at my beautiful surroundings before heading inside to find my parents.

 

After an exquisite dinner, I was pulled on to the dance floor by my Pops, who had perhaps one to many cups of champagne. We danced through a waltz, a jig, and another waltz before he traded places with my dad. 

“Perhaps we should cut Pops off of the booze.” I whisper to my dad as I see him taking shots of Firewhiskey with Mr. Potter and a few other gentlemen.

“Oh Addy, it’s one day of the year; let him live a little.” He mumbled back before twirling me out. “You do look beautiful.” Dad comments rather abruptly before glancing around at the young men who were desperately trying to avoid the dance floor. “Any of these blokes tickle your fancy?” He refuses to look at me as he asks the question.

“No!” I sputter out. “I mean…” I trail off when I catch sight of Sirius Black before rolling my eyes at myself. “No dad, no one here “tickles my fancy”.” With that assurance, dad continues to pull me around the dance floor.

“May I cut in?” a familiar voice asks and I look up to see James standing at my dad’s side, hand raised expectantly.

My father raised his eyebrows at this but simply stepped back and allowed James to take me into his arms.

“Interesting Mr. Potter; two talks in one night, what have I done to be blessed with your presence good sir?” I tease as we twirl.

“You are apparently extremely eloquent and I am sorry for never noticing before but I need your help.” My eyebrows etched higher at his frantic tone. “Again.” He amends and I roll my eyes at the enigma that was James Potter.

“Come on, all this twirling is making me dizzy and my eloquent advice may not be at its best if we aren’t sitting.” My words made James stop and immediately pull me off the dance floor. I doubted James knew the stir he was leaving behind in his frantic state but I caught my brother, Sirius and Remus staring at us with confusion, Mrs. Potter smiling in delight and my dad grimacing. 

“We just made quite the scene Potter.” I inform him as we come to a stop in kitchen and my concern quickly arises as he slumps against the fridge. 

The house elves immediately began to fret over Mr. Potter but he simply waved them off and patted the floor where I was meant to sit. 

“He’s fine darlings, could you whip up some butterbeer for us perhaps?” I question softly and there “Yes ma’am’s” made me smile before sitting next to James. “James your behaviour seems really out of character; you never seem stressed or anxious at school.” I wonder gently.

“This summer has just been such a bloody mess. I’m okay though, honest.” I nod, waiting for him to continue. 

When he doesn’t, I venture a guess as to what could be bothering him. “Is it Evans?” I probe and he shook his head. “Alright James give me something.” 

“It’s this whole Head Boy thing… I don’t know how to tell Remus or my parents. I’m not cut out for this Addy.” He whispers finally.  
“James stop! You are Quidditch captain and leader of the Marauders! You are a great friend and one of the most popular boys at our school. Please where is that boy?” I question getting tired of this pity party. “Remus is going to be ecstatic for you and your parents are going to be so proud! Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our generation, believes you can do this!” I exclaim at him. 

“And as a fifth year student, I would gladly follow in your example Head Boy.” I tell him when he hasn’t spoken for a while. The house elves brought us our butterbeer and we sat in silence for a moment or two. 

“Remus won’t be mad.” He said it as a statement finally and before I could open my mouth to speak, a voice said what I was about to say for me.

“OF COURSE I BLOODY WON’T!” Remus Lupin stood in the doorway, amber eyes on fire and Sirius beside him, grey eyes cloudy.

James and I jumped to our feet, him walking towards the boys while I stayed put. “Lads, I meant to tell you… I just was worried about what you might think. Remus, everyone knew you deserved it.” James was quick to explain.

“Prongs, this is an honor and I don’t think anyone could do it as well as you.” Remus states and I smile at his kindness. 

“Yeah Prongs, you can’t trust us but you can trust some random bird?” Sirius’s voice held more hurt than anger in it, even though he tried to cover it with a harsh look my way.

“Padfoot don’t talk to her like that! She’s just trying to help and she told me not to keep it from you any longer.” James defends me and I shrink away from Sirius’s glare despite James’s words. “Sirius, stop it!”

“Seriously stop? Or Siriusly stop?” He jokes and even cracks a grin. James grinned back and did a complicated handshake with him, before giving Remus a boy hug. 

I roll my eyes at their distinct boyness and made to sidestep their reunion. “Hey love, I really am sorry. It wasn’t a jab at you, just James being a tosser.” Sirius apologizes and I smile at being under his crystal grey eyes. 

“That’s alright.” I assure him and the smile he sends me actually makes me swoon. 

“Stop trying to charm your way out of this one Padfoot.” Remus reprimands him before turning to me. “We really are sorry Adelaide, for interrupting and for being so rude.” He stated with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

“Really Remus, it’s okay. I bet you guys have a few things to chat about, so I’m just going to…” I point to the door. 

“You don’t have to Addy, we were talking before being rudely interrupted.” James insists.  
“Please, talk! I didn’t sign up to be James Potter’s therapist.” I joke before leaving them with a final grin.

“That’s Benjamin Ollivander’s sister? Bollocks, she’s grown up.” I heard Sirius exclaim before a slapping sound can be heard. “Jeez Prongs, what was that for?”

“Don’t look at my new friend like that.” James voice was high pitched and made me giggle as I found my mom and Grams.

“Where have you been hiding?” My mom asks, eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

“Just helping out a friend.” I reply easily, smiling largely as James and Sirius came into the room, pushing each other and laughing.


	2. Part of the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you enjoyed the first and let me know what you think!

“Addy! Addy over here!” a familiar voice calls as we enter Kings Cross Station. 

“Godric Leah! Kill me why don’t you?” I laugh as my best friend runs into to me, making me stagger and almost lose control of my cart.

“Adelaide Ollivander where have you been all summer?” Leah demands as she pulls away from me. I can see her parents in the distance with her cart and her little brother, arms crossed and very annoyed.

“Me? You’re the one that has been gallivanting across Europe this summer. I’ve been around…” my mom cut us off from our reunion with a single look. “Fill you in on the train.” I whisper and push her towards her partners as I try to catch up with mine. 

Running through the barricade between platforms nine and ten was always my favourite part of this day; entering platform nine and three quarters and seeing all the students, all the excitement, the magic floating around and knowing that we were going to be at our second home soon.

“We’ll help you load your cases on the train and then have to get going. Grams is watching Emmy but has an appointment to get to.” Dad informs us and he was looking a little anxious. 

“Dad if you have to get back, don’t worry about it. Benji will help me get my case on the train.” I tell him but then look around and notice that Benji’s already gone. “Or… James!” I call out as I notice the raven haired boy hugging his parent’s goodbye. 

He looked up at his name being called, circle spectacles falling down his nose, hazel eyes searching for the voice calling him before resting on me as I wave him over. I hadn’t seen much of James Potter since the party but he had stopped by the house a few times to see Benji and had always made it a priority to pause and have a conversation with me.

I had learned that he loved Quidditch, was extremely talented at Transfiguration and had a knack for messing with his already messy mop of hair. I had also learned that he was fiercely loyal to his friends and funny; like really funny and it got me wondering why Lily Evans never gave him the time of day.

He was, objectively, attractive: his position of Chaser on the Quidditch team making him lean and muscular, his defined jaw and killer smile made a very inviting image. And when you got to know him, he was all around a great guy. Sure, he was a bit arrogant, a tiny bit ignorant about subjects he didn’t know and kind of narcissistic but none of that matters because he tries and wants to be better. In my opinion, there is nothing more attractive than that.

“Hey Addy, how are you?” James asks and turning to offer the same polite pleasantries. 

“I’m great James; do you mind if I stick with you until we can board the train? My parents have to go home to relieve my grams from watching Emmy but I need some help with my trunk.” I question and he seems to find this the funniest thing in the world.

“Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Ollivander. I’ll watch out for young Addy until we find her a compartment.” He states to my parents; before mumbling to me. “Love, you do realize you’re a witch right? You could just levitate your trunk yourself?” I stare at him as if he is Merlin himself.

“I’ve been at my muggle aunt’s for over a two weeks and no magic. I totally blanked over using magic!” I roll my eyes at myself. 

I glance at my parents who were looking between us like we were mischievous children. “I’ll watch out for her.” James reassures my parents.

“Well good luck this year love.” My mom says leaning in to give me a fierce hug. “We’ll send you a letter soon and will see you at Christmas.”

“Bye mama, by dad.” I tell both of them as I go to hug my father. “I’ll write you soon.”

They both wish James the best of luck this year, again congratulating him on Head Boy. James grinned and replied, with a look of secrecy to me, that he didn’t need luck, he was going to be the best bloody Head Boy there has ever been.

“Thank you but now that I’ve remembered I am a witch you can go catch up with your mates or parents.” I insist, letting him off the hook for sticking around.

“Are you kidding? I just told your parents that I would watch out for you, so that’s what I’m going to do.” He said dragging me back to his parents and Sirius.

“Mum, dad you remember Adelaide Ollivander.” James introduces. “Her parents had to run home so I told them we would help her get on the train.” The way James said it made me feel five not fifteen. 

“And I told James I would be fine but you have a very stubborn son Mrs. Potter.” I inform her, giving him a teasing glare. 

“That we know; are you looking forward to a new year Adelaide? It’s your fifth year correct?” Mrs. Potter wonders.

“Yes I am excited and nervous, with my O.W.Ls and all.” I reply quietly, sneaking a glance at Sirius, who was looking particularly swoon worthy today. 

His white dress shirt, trousers and Gryffindor tie was quite the appealing picture; his luscious hair a bit shorter than the last time I saw him and his eyes were a clear grey.

“Hi Sirius.” I mumble and he sent a careless smile my way.

“Hello love,” he replied. “How are you today?” 

“I’m alright, thanks. You?” I return and he gives me a shrug before turning away to search the station. I notice James giving me a knowing grin and I knock him in the ribs with my elbow. 

He simply threw an arm over my shoulder and whispered, “Aww, Addy you’re the little sister I’ve always wanted; crushing on my mates, giving me girl advice…” I push him off me as he laughs.

“I’ve already got a big brother, thanks for the offer though.” I reply sarcastically before noticing that we have an audience of his parents grinning, proudly. 

“Prongs, I’m going to go grab Moony.” Sirius announces as he spots the disgruntled blonde. 

“Okay Pads, we’ll meet you on the train; going to grab a compartment before we’re forced to share with first years.” James shudders as if that was the worst fate imaginable.

“Well, bye Mama and Papa P; thanks for hosting me this summer. I’ll write you soon.” Sirius promises, giving Mr. Potter a brief hugging and kissing Mrs. Potter on both cheeks.

“We’ll see you at Christmas Sirius.” Mrs. Potter states more than asks and Sirius nods obediently before taking off shouting for Remus.

“Sirius has been living with you?” I whisper to James and he simply nods, tight faced.

“Well bye mum, I’ll write to you soon.” James leaned in, hugging his mother tightly before kissing her on both cheeks. 

“Love you my James.” His mum whispered and kissed his cheek. 

“Love you mum. Dad.” James reached for his father and I glanced to the side, given the family a moment. 

“Well, have a good year Adelaide; hopefully we’ll see you soon.” Mrs. Potter suggests and I reply with a yes, before leaning in for the hug she was offering.

“Goodbye Mr. Potter.” I offer and the sentiments were returned.

We stood for a moment as his parents walk away, arms automatically going around each other. 

“Your parents are kind.” I inform James and watch a smile spread across his face.

“I know.” He replied before reaching for my trunk and refusing to let me argue with him, handing me my barn owl, Griffin, and walking the few steps to Hogwarts express. Magically, he lifted our trunks unto the train, leaving them where they are intended to be before arriving in our rooms at Hogwarts, magically.

“Thank you for the help James, I would have badgered Benji into doing it but he took off before I could even ask.” I shake my head and shrug in “what can you do” manner. “Well good luck at the Prefects meeting and I’m sure I’ll see you around school.” 

“Got somewhere to be Ollivander?” James questioned, eyebrows raised and eyes searching the halls for an empty compartment. 

“No of course not, just figured I should meet up with my mates, chat about back to school stuff, summer gossip; and of course, I’m sure you guys don’t want a girl around when you discuss your back to school prank.” I ramble and am relieved to see he is smiling.

“Whilst that would usually be true, you’re not just any girl anymore; you’re our girl now.” At my confused look, James elaborates. “The boys and I have been talking and we all like you, so we thought we’d keep you. You’re smart, funny, and we are interested in inviting you into our pack.” I think my face was permanently frozen into a look of stupidity. 

“Only if you want to of course, while we are okay with many things, I think most of us draw the line at kidnapping.” James teases, to make light of the situation that I was obviously taking very seriously.

“I don’t—I mean Peter hasn’t even met me—who knows if he’ll like me and… well James, I don’t know if I’m exactly what you’re looking for.” I stammer, my heart beating a hundred miles a minute.

The offer was extremely flattering, James just offering me a spot in his group of friends and I could only imagine the jealousy that would flow but that would also mean I would be officially under the scrutiny of the entire student body. And as much as I thought of James, I didn’t really know him that well. Not to mention Sirius or Remus or Peter. I felt like a fan meeting a celebrity and this celebrity just asked me to marry him; obviously you want to say yes but a part of you knows that your fantasy is about to become a reality and may fall short.

I wanted to know the Marauders secret but I never thought I actually would. 

“Well trust me, because I am me, so I know exactly what I am looking for and you are it. And if you followed all that, it just reinforces my belief that you belong with us.” James’s voice was extremely persuading.

“And Addy, we’re not a cult; hang out with us, see if you even like us and then decide if you want to be more full time. We’re good friends, I promise.” He turned into an empty compartment but stayed in the doorway to lean out to talk to me.

“Addy? Even if you decide that we’re only acquaintances, we will still be friends.” I nodded frantically and turned to walk away before spotting Leah down the hall talking with Leo Scamander.

“Hey James, mind if I stick around for maybe a minute or two more?” I inquire, swinging back to the raven haired boy and noticing his stare led him to Lily Evans, laughing with Greg Thomas and her friends Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows. 

I stare at him with my eyebrows raised and arms crossed until he notices and dunks his head sheepishly. “Of course, bird.” And offers his hand, which I take and allow him to pull me into the compartment, giggling. 

“5 sickles say Lily looked this way.” I tell him and at his strange look, elaborate. “As a female I will tell you that Lily is definitely looking this way. So go on, peak your head out and hand over the money.” James does as he is told and by the surprised smile that graces his lips, I can tell that I’m right; so I lean around him and duck my head under his arm to see Lily staring at us, blushing and quickly turning away when she sees me.

“How did you know?” James asks as we drop into the compartment seats, staring at me as if Merlin had just appeared in front of him.

“Apparently, Lily “doesn’t like you”, which I think is complete rubbish by the way, she doesn’t even know you well enough to dislike you; anyway, even if she doesn’t like you, you like her and she’s used to that so seeing you with another girl would peak her curiosity even if she didn’t want it to.” I explain and put out my hand for my sickles.

“You might be the answer to all my prays bird.” He sighs, handing over the sickles gleefully. 

“I don’t know if I would go as far as that but… I am pretty awesome.” I puff myself up making him chuckle. 

Sitting and discussing the school year, I am almost dying of laughter at the prank choice they had planned for back to school when Sirius, Remus and Peter walk in. 

“Share with the group, love.” Sirius requests, plopping down beside me and arm stretching across the back of the seat.

“Just me being my usually hilarious self Padfoot.” James replies for me, giving me a glance that told me to keep our discussion to myself. 

“Adelaide, my dove, does our love mean nothing to you? You are willing to give it up to this imbecile so easily.” Sirius teases, pulling me close and staring at me with those eyes.

“Umm… I mean, I think it’s the glasses Sirius, without them there is a lack of sophistication.” I fluster and when he drops his eyes closer to me, I falter. “I think my friend is looking for me, see you lads later.”

I was quick to get out from Sirius arm and stood in the middle of the compartment for a moment before glancing swiftly at each boy. 

I wanted to know what made Remus so battered and shabby all the time, yet why he remains so kind. 

I wanted to know what made Peter Pettigrew a worthy friend; obviously there was more than meets the eye with him but what was it? 

I wanted to know why James Potter was so in love with Lily Evans when he could have almost any girl in this school.

I wanted to know what made Sirius smile with his mouth but not his eyes, what tragedies were in his life that truly laughing seemed a chore. 

Mostly, I wanted to know why them? What brought these four boys together and what keeps them as close knit as a pack of wolves?

So I nod at James and his head tilts in confusion until I nod at all the boys, and once he gets it his smile is so wide that I can’t help laughing.

He jumps up to hug me, pulling me close and tight, and I glance at the other boys who seem startled by this sudden onset of affection. 

“Welcome love, you won’t be disappointed: I promise.” James swears in my ear before pulling back to kiss both of my cheeks.

“I know… I’ll see you later lads.” I wave and when Sirius pouts, I lean down and kiss his cheek as well. “Don’t pout love, it isn’t fitting for someone as pretty as you.” I tease and beam as my new mates huff with laughter.

“You’ll fit right in little dove.” Sirius grins at me.


End file.
